The Real Thing
by Hope Diamonde
Summary: What happens when two Newsies end up in 2003? A lot more than Autumn and August thought. But what happens when their fun, turns into trouble? Read and find out! Don't forget to review!
1. June of 2003

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Newsies, Disney does. I mean seriously, if I owned the newsies would I be here, sitting in front of my computer dreaming about how I wish the newsies were mine? Didn't think so. If I ever do, by some bizarre miracle, actually own the newsies I'll be kind and share with you if you are a loyal fan and review my lovely story. If you don't, well you won't get any share of any of the newsies. This all depends on the fact that some day I will own the newsies. And we all know that's not going to happen. So please review this story and check out my other five billion. On with the story!  
  
THE REAL THING  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
**********  
  
June 22, 2003  
  
Summer was Autumn's season. June was August's month. Either way it worked out. The twin sisters stood on their deck staring out into the woods that backed their house. Their eyes wandered past the deserted playhouse from when they were girls, surrounded by fallen trees, over the dried up creek some claimed was once called Cherry Run and water flowed freely, and on through the endless mass of tall trunks.  
  
"It's beautiful" sighed August.  
  
"Gorgeous" replied Autumn. The girls looked at each other and smiled. They couldn't have been more different. August had soft straight maple brown hair ending a little past her shoulders, emerald green eyes, and a body to die for. Autumn had thick wavy hair, like a fire (also ending a little past her shoulders), eyes like the sky, and what she lacked in body she made up for in her voice that was like a clean clear waterfall. August was like the sun and Autumn was like the wind.  
  
It was hard to believe they were related, let alone twins. They looked as different as night and day and comparing their attitudes was like comparing fruits to vegetables. But they were the best of friends, all ways had been, and all ways would be. Being twins was just an added bonus to their closeness. They basically shared one mind, thought the same way and finished each other's sentences.  
  
"Girl's!" called their mother from the kitchen. "Come inside and wash up for dinner!"  
  
"Can we watch a movie while we eat?" asked Autumn sharing a wink with her twin.  
  
"Sure. Just as long as its not that wretched movie, Newsies."  
  
"But mom . . ." whined the girls as they made their way through the sliding glass door. Ever since they had first seen Newsies in the theatre, the girls were hooked. And because they had seen it at such a young age, the looks of the guys didn't really matter. Yet when the girls became interested in boys, the newsies were their first loves and they still loved them. They didn't go two days without watching the movie at least once.  
  
"Didn't you watch it yesterday?" asked their mom as she set the serving bowl of pasta down on the table.  
  
"No!" exclaimed August. "It's been two days!"  
  
"Last time I let you eat dinner in front of that movie, you didn't even touch your food. You were too busy dancing and singing and doing who knows what else!" Autumn grinned while August giggled.  
  
"Fine" compromised Autumn. "We'll eat first."  
  
"Eat slowly" but her advice fell on deaf ears. Mrs. Donnelley sighed as she watched her daughters scarf down their penne and chug their milk. Autumn was the first to finish and she slammed her dishes down on the counter before she rushed over to the den. August was just a bit more dainty and slow, but only a bit. Autumn turned on the TV and immediately hit the menu button. Mrs. Donnelley dropped her fork when she heard her daughter scream.  
  
"What?!?! What is it?"  
  
"What is this?" screamed Autumn as she pointed at the TV screen, displaying the menu for Minority Report.  
  
"There are other movies in this house besides Newsies" her mom said patiently. August quickly traded DVD's and the Newsies menu appeared. Autumn let out a sigh and plopped down on the sofa. August opted for the floor, even though they'd be up in about a minute so they could dance. Autumn selected play and hit enter. The familiar voice of Race came in through the surround sound speakers but was quickly drowned out by the girls also repeating the lines.  
  
"In 1899, the streets of New Yawk City echoed with the voices of newsies."  
  
**********  
  
June 23, 1899  
  
"Wheah ah we goin Kid?" Mush asked his friend as they wandered the streets of New York.  
  
"An adventure Mush!" Kid Blink said as he clasped his hand on Mush's shoulder. "An adventure."  
  
"Ya got us lost, didn't ya?"  
  
"Er . . ."  
  
"Blink!" Mush started punching him playfully in the stomach.  
  
"Hey! Look on da bright side. Maybe we'll meet a goigeous goil."  
  
"Is dat all you'se evah tink about Kid?" asked Mush as he stopped punching Blink.  
  
"Yeah. Don't tell me you'se don't. What? Do you'se not like goils?" joked Blink.  
  
"I like goils and you'se know it. I jus talk bout udah tings."  
  
"Like how attractive I'se am!"  
  
"Nah. Like how handsome I'se am."  
  
"You'se ain't handsome."  
  
"Yoah lookin?" the boys laughed before Mush suddenly stopped. Blink turned and looked skeptically at him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'se don want ta wandah inta any unwelcome territory, Blink."  
  
"Ah, yoah not still scahed of da Bronx? Ah ya?"  
  
"I'se not scahed. It's a grudge."  
  
"If you'se weahn't so soft hahted you'se could take da Bronx any day."  
  
"Who says I'se soft hahted?"  
  
"No one Mush. But ya ah."  
  
"I'se don want ta get inta it Kid" Mush looked at his feet, trying to forget the memories of his past.  
  
"I undahstand" Blink nodded. It was an unwritten, unspoken law of the newsies. You didn't push into others pasts unless they brought it up and even then you let them say what they waned and you didn't try to pry anything else out of them.  
  
"We'se definitely lost Kid" Mush said as he looked around. They were in a pretty desolate, un-welcoming area.  
  
"I'd say we'se should toin around but I'se don't think I know da way back . . ."  
  
"Damn it Kid!" Mush sat down on a crate nearby. "Some adventure."  
  
"Why? Yoah not havin fun?" joked Blink as he sat down on a crate facing Mush.  
  
"I haven't had dis much fun since Crutchy beat me ovah da heat wid his crutch."  
  
"Dat was great" laughed Blink.  
  
"Shut up!" Mush cocked his head to one side, staring off into the darkness at the end of the alley. "Hey. I wondah what's at da end of dis alley."  
  
"So now yoah curious. I dunno. But theah's only one way ta find out" Blink hopped up, followed by Mush. The friends walked silently down the alley, the light slowly fading away.  
  
"Hey Kid" said Mush timidly. "I tink we'se should toin back."  
  
"Wait! I'se see sumthin! C'mon!" Blink made his way through the dark and a reluctant Mush trudged behind.  
  
**********  
  
June 23, 2003  
  
"Twenty-one days" August announced. The girls were on their deck again, staring out into the woods.  
  
"'Til what?" asked Autumn without thinking.  
  
"Our birthday, stupid!" August slapped her sister lightly on the arm. "Until the DMV does the dumbest thing they'll ever do."  
  
"I thought that was when they gave us our permits . . ."  
  
"No, because we can't drive without an adult in the car. But when we get our licenses . . . look out world."  
  
"I'll drive"  
  
"You know, I'm not getting into another car with you. You almost killed me last time!"  
  
"It was an accident."  
  
"No, it wasn't. But it was almost a car accident. You know, I like being alive, thank you very much!"  
  
"You sure? Cause I could fix that for you."  
  
"Positive. Never been more sure."  
  
"That's not grammatically correct."  
  
"Yeah it is."  
  
"No, it's surer."  
  
"That sounds stupid" laughed August.  
  
"You're stupid."  
  
"Not as much as . . ."  
  
"Shhh" Autumn interrupted her, holding up her hand. "Do you hear . . . voices?" August closed her mouth and listened.  
  
"Yeah . . ."  
  
"Wheah ah we?"  
  
"I'se told you'se Mush. Dis is an adventure."  
  
"Theah ahn't trees in New Yawk, Kid."  
  
"Ah we dis lost?" August and Autumn stared at each other in disbelief.  
  
"No way" said Autumn. "It's probably a late April fools joke. Two months late. Let's go check it out" Autumn ran down the deck stairs and August followed her.  
  
"Maybe their new neighbors, who happen to like Newsies . . ." brainstormed August.  
  
"Could be" mumbled Autumn as she headed in the direction of the voices. The voices were gradually getting louder as the girls drew closer.  
  
"I don't like dis Kid."  
  
"Shut up Mush! I heah sumthin."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I dunno. And wid you'se talkin so much, I'll nevah know. Shut up!" Blink turned around to face his friend, his one eye filled with annoyance. Autumn had also turned around while walking, so she was now walking backwards.  
  
"Do you think there are more? A lost newsie convention?"  
  
"A lost newsie convention?" laughed August looking down. Before August looked back up, she saw Autumn tumble to the ground. "Autumn . . .?"  
  
"Yeah?" grumbled Autumn as she moved to see what she had bumped into. Her blue eyes locked with a green eye and an eye patch she knew oh too well. "Holy shit!" 


	2. As hott as it gets

A/N- Thanks to both Fingers and StupidChocolateGurl for the short, but lovely, reviews. Reviews make me feel loved. If I ever, by some miraculous miracle, own the newsies I will share with you. We'll split it 50, 25, 25. Ok? Sorry, I'm really tired cause me and 2 friends just had an Aaron Lohr movie marathon last night and then because I had had a Jakada and one of those huge boxes of nerds, at 4:30 a.m. I was very slaphappy. If I didn't know myself any better I would have sworn that I was high. Which I probably was because of the little man. The men with the white jackets are coming for me soon so I have to hurry up and type this story because those white jackets aren't the easiest thing the type in. Trust me.  
  
WARNING: this is what happens when you get 2 hours of sleep after drinking a Jakada and having a huge box of nerds. You write really freaky things and scare away all the nice reviewers, you. Pay absolutely no attention the useless ramble above. Instead focus all your attention on the second chapter of The Real Thing bellow and then when you're finished reading it would honor me if your were to hit that tempting little review key and write me a nice review. If you want to be in this story don't hesitate to ask. Now for the story . . .  
  
CHAPTER 2: AS HOTT AS IT GETS  
  
Autumn and Kid Blink stared at each other in disbelief. August was looking from Kid Blink to Mush, her mouth wide open. They stayed like this until Autumn finally spoke, breaking the awkward silence.  
  
"Ha ha real funny" she said sarcastically as she got up.  
  
"What's funny?" asked Kid Blink, also getting up.  
  
"Oh come on. Don't play dumb with me. You two are some of Heather's drama friends, playing a trick onus. Why? I don't know. So how much is she paying you?"  
  
"Whose dis Heathah? asked Mush in confusion.  
  
"Jake's over. That was lame. you scared the shit out of me. Even I know there's no way in hell you could be the real people."  
  
"The real what?" Kid Blink was getting even more confused as things progressed.  
  
"The real Kid Blink and Mush Myers. Stop it."  
  
"How'd you'se know me name? And wheah ah we?" Blink looked around his surroundings.  
  
"Autumn. I don't think this is a joke" said August softly.  
  
"Ok" Autumn said firmly. "If this isn't a joke prove to me you're the real thing."  
  
"The real what?!!?" asked Blink, getting impatient.  
  
"Newsies!" said August.  
  
"Of coise we'ah newsies."  
  
"In case you wanted to know, you're in Burke, Virginia."  
  
"Vahginia?!?" exclaimed Blink. "How da hell did we'se gets in Vahginia?"  
  
"Well at least it's not da Bronx, Kid" Mush said optimistically.  
  
"Da Bronx is da least of me worries right now Mush. Heah" Blink handed Autumn a coin. She turned it about in her hand.  
  
"Anyone could have these" she said.  
  
"I'm shoah you'se have plenty."  
  
"Well yeah, but not from 1899."  
  
"Whada ya mean from 1899?"  
  
"This is 2003, doofus" Mush and Blink looked at each other in utter shock.  
  
"2003 . . ." stuttered Mush. "Dis is da yeah 2003?"  
  
"You're not kidding, are you?" Autumn asked taking in a short breath.  
  
"No. How do you'se know who we ah?" Autumn looked at her twin for help who gave her a helpless look.  
  
"Um . . . how do I put this?" Autumn struggled.  
  
"They make a moving picture about the newsboy strike of 1899" tried August.  
  
"A moving pictuah?" asked Mush.  
  
"Yeah. It's a picture that moves. We'll have to show you."  
  
"August" hissed Autumn through clenched teeth. "We can't bring them to our house with them looking like that!" the girls looked at each other and their eyes locked.  
  
"Brittany" they said at the same time.  
  
"Come on" said Autumn turning to the boys. The sisters walked towards their house, leaving the boys to follow them.  
  
"This is unbelievable" whispered Autumn.  
  
"I'm surprised you didn't do what you vowed. 'If I ever meet Aaron Lohr or Mush, I'll jump right into his arms and smother his face in kisses'" August mimicked her sister.  
  
"Shut up! And you hardly said anything to Blink, your true love."  
  
"He is not" said August while blushing.  
  
"Uh huh" the girls walked around the front of the house. "Wait here" Autumn opened the front door and stuck her head in. "Hey mom! We're going over to Brittany's."  
  
"And . . ." replied her mom.  
  
"And we're probably gonna go to the mall."  
  
"Probably?"  
  
"Fine. We will be going to the mall. I'll call when we're on the way home."  
  
"Do you have money?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do you have your cell?"  
  
"Brittany has one."  
  
"Do you have a watch?"  
  
"Mom . . .!"  
  
"Ok! Ok! Go!" Autumn ran back over to where August, Blink and Mush were standing.  
  
"Everything's cool!" she said with a smile. August nodded and the four of them made their way to Brittany's house in silence. August knocked on her friend's door. The door was opened by a slightly chunky girl with orange streaked blonde hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a green tank top and well worn, faded, torn jeans. A lollipop was sticking out of her mouth.  
  
"Hey guys" she said calmly before catching sight of Mush and Blink behind them. The lollipop dropped out of her gaping mouth. "Is that who I think it is?"  
  
"Yeah" said Autumn quickly. "Can we, and they, come in?"  
  
"Sure. Sure" Brittany pulled the door open wide and the four of them made their way in. Blink and Mush looked around observing their strange new surroundings.  
  
"We were thinking they might fit into your brothers clothes" said Autumn. "Just to borrow. Can you take us to the mall?"  
  
"Uh huh" responded Brittany looking at Blink and Mush. "They're even hotter in real life!"  
  
"Brittany . . ." August prompted.  
  
"Right."  
  
"Hey guys. We'll be right back. We're going to get you different clothes" Blink and Mush looked at each other and shrugged. They were too flabbergasted to say anything. The girls made their way upstairs and into the room of Brittany's brother.  
  
"We'll need shorts for Mush, khaki probably, jeans for Blink . . ." listed Autumn.  
  
"If they have shirts underneath the ones they're wearing now, all they have to do is roll the sleeves and unbutton them" added Brittany as she pulled out the shorts and pants from a pile on the floor. She handed them to Autumn.  
  
"Shoes?" asked August.  
  
"Sneakers for Mush, Tims for Blink?" said Autumn.  
  
"That's good" Brittany said as she searched for the other Adidas for Mush. August picked up a pair of Tims off the floor.  
  
"These better fit" grunted Autumn.  
  
"We're going to buy them new clothes at the mall" said August as she made her way out the door.  
  
"Yes, but they have to wear something decent to the mall. I mean modern" replied Autumn. The girls trekked downstairs. "Here" Autumn handed the shorts to Mush and the pants to Blink. "Put these on in there" she pointed to the bathroom. "And then we'll fix the rest."  
  
"Why do we'se needs ta change?" asked Blink staring at the pair of jeans that had been shoved in his arms.  
  
"Here" Brittany pointed to a picture of her brother on the wall. "That's what they dress like now. You have to fit in. Trust me, you'll look good. Not that you don't already look good now I'm just saying that . . ."  
  
"Brittany" interrupted Autumn. She then turned to Blink. "Just put the clothes on."  
  
"Ok . . ." said Blink warily. They boys went into the bathroom to change.  
  
"Oh my gosh! This is unbelievable!" exclaimed Brittany. "Kid Blink and Mush are changing in my bathroom!"  
  
"I know" sighed Autumn. "They'll look so hott!"  
  
"Definitely" agreed August.  
  
"Wait!" said Autumn suddenly. "Boxers!" the girls laughed. "They need boxers!"  
  
"You're right" said Brittany and she quickly ran upstairs. As quick as she was gone she was back with two pairs of boxers. She tossed them to Autumn who promptly turned red.  
  
"Ok" she knocked on the bathroom door. "Uh guys. I have something for you to put on underneath your pants" she opened the door slightly and tossed the boxers inside. She closed the door and the girls burst into laughter. After waiting a few minutes, Mush and Blink emerged.  
  
"Well?" asked Blink. "Da pants ah a lil bit loose."  
  
"They're supposed to be like that" replied Autumn as she inspected the boys. "Guys, pull down you're pants some, you see, now a days it's cool to see your boxers, er . . . the things I gave you to put underneath. Just trust me on this" the boys both tugged down their pants so now a bit of their boxers were showing. "August, fix Blink's shirt"  
  
"Do I hafta?" mumbled August. Autumn nodded as she went over to Mush.  
  
"Do you mind if I . . . uh fix your shirt some?"  
  
"No" he said shyly. Autumn un-tucked his green button down shirt so it now hung over his shorts.  
  
"Can you unbutton it? That is if you have a shirt underneath."  
  
"Ok" Mush unbuttoned his shirt so his white undershirt was visible. Autumn proceeded to roll Mush's sleeves just a bit above the elbow.  
  
"Yeah. Do what he did" August said to Blink. He smiled at her before doing the same thing to his shirt as Mush had. He then tried to roll his sleeves but had no success.  
  
"Hey . . . uh . . . what's yoah name again?"  
  
"August. That's my sister Autumn and our friend Brittany" she pointed to them as she said their names.  
  
"Yeah, August. Can you'se roll me sleeves?"  
  
"Ok . . ." said August turning red but she carefully rolled the red sleeves of Blinks shirt, the same way as Mush's were done.  
  
"Ok" said Brittany holding up the shoes. "These are for you" she handed the Tims to Blink. "And these are for you" she handed the Adidas to Mush. "Trade shoes" Blink slipped the Tims on easily for they were similar to boots he owned but Mush struggled with the sneakers.  
  
"Here, let me help" said Autumn with a little laugh. She knelt down and helped Mush fix the sneakers.  
  
"Dese feel weird" he said moving his foot around, trying to get used to the strange new shoes.  
  
"It grows on you" Autumn got up and stepped back. The girls examined their handiwork and sighed. They didn't have any idea the guys could get any hotter but they had just proved themselves wrong. The newly modernized Blink and Mush were just about as hott as it gets. 


	3. Coals?

A/N- All I can say is thank you muchly to my oh so wonderful reviewers. Wow. I've only got two chapters up and you're bombarding me with reviews. Not that that's a problem or anything. No, seriously, keep it up!! I'm loving all the attention. So modest, aren't I? I need just a little help, or your opinions, however you want to put it. If Mush and Kid Blink were to come forward in time, what clothes would you buy for them. Like what clothes would you buy for Blink and what for Mush. Keep in mind it is the summertime, so . . . whatever. I'd like your views ASAP, either by review or e-mail, either one is kool. I'd also like to know, how you would convince your parents to let the newsies stay with you, or find some other way to have them stay with you . . . all ideas will be considered. Just please don't send any really stupid ideas. Please keep it real. Keep reviewing and PLEASE check out my other stories, I'll love you muchly! On with it . . .  
  
CHAPTER 3: COALS?  
  
"Will we fit?"  
  
"We better."  
  
"August can sit in the middle."  
  
"I will not! I have more dignity then that, Autumn!"  
  
"Fine, I'll sit in the middle with a hott guy on either side of me."  
  
"Well maybe I'll . . ."  
  
"No way. You snooze, you lose."  
  
"It's not that big, ya know."  
  
"Brittany, don't be such a pessimist."  
  
"She's right Autumn, it isn't" the girl's were staring at Brittany's black '98 Dodge Neon. Even if it was four doors it wasn't going to fit five teenagers comfortably.  
  
"It's only 15 minutes" Autumn pointed out. "And I guess I'll sit in the middle. I am the smallest of the three of us" the girls nodded.  
  
"Well, shall we go?" asked Brittany as she hit the unlock button on her keyless entry.  
  
"Are we forgetting something?" August reminded.  
  
"Oh" Autumn looked sheepish.  
  
"Right" Brittany sighed in embarrassment. The girls went back into the house, where the boys were standing in the hall, engrossed in the day's newspaper. Blink looked up.  
  
"Da woild sounds hoahable right now" he said.  
  
"I don undahstand half dese woids" Mush said. "Like what's an aiahplane? A cah?"  
  
"A car is . . . follow me" said Autumn. They went out to the garage, where the Neon sat. "This is a car. It's basically a horse-less carriage."  
  
"How does it woik?"  
  
"There's this machine inside of it that makes it go" Autumn said smiling at Mush.  
  
"Well come on" urged Brittany.  
  
"Wheah ah we'se goin?" asked Blink as Autumn opened one of the back doors.  
  
"We're going shopping. To buy you guys clothes."  
  
"Can you'se do dat? Widout a tailah?"  
  
"Yeah" beamed August as she got in the passengers side. Blink slid in to the back, followed by Autumn and then Mush. After a quick instruction on how to buckle your seat belt and why you need to buckle it in the first place, Brittany pulled carefully out of the garage.  
  
"You know, I much rather would have gone back in time then forward" said August turning to face the back. "Because everything is all new and different in the future and it'd be harder to adjust."  
  
"Yeah" agreed Blink. "Dis woild taday is so confusing."  
  
"Tell me about it" laughed Autumn. "And we live in it."  
  
"Gosh, there's a lot you guys have missed out on" said August, still turned.  
  
"Yeah, theah is. I'se still don undahstand half dese things" sighed Mush looking out the window at the scenery as it zoomed by. Autumn patted his hand in a reassuring manner.  
  
"You'll pick up on things. The good thing is that it's summer, meaning no school . . ." Autumn said with a smile.  
  
"You'se go ta school?" asked a surprised Blink.  
  
"Yeah most people these days are a lot richer then in 1899 and there are fewer immigrants. Kids live with their parents, who provide for them and it's a law that you have to go to school until you're 16 . . . I think" August took a deep breath.  
  
"Which we'll be in 21 days" added Autumn. "Brittany's already 16, which is why she can drive. It's also a law that you have to be 16 to get your license and you can't drive unless you have your license."  
  
"So yoah made ta go ta school. How do you'se make money?"  
  
"Same way as you guys do. Jobs. Some jobs that are offered are after school and in the summer we have summer jobs" August said mainly to Blink.  
  
"See that's the problem with the summer. It's good that we don't have to worry about what we'd do if you guys came during the school year but where will you stay? And how can we show you around when we have to work?" stated Autumn.  
  
"Can't we'se jus stay in a lodgin house? Or wid you'se?" asked Mush.  
  
"Two problems with those ides" responded Autumn. "One, no more lodging houses. Two, our parents would totally freak if we randomly brought home two guys who looked a hell of a lot like movie, or moving picture, stars. That definitely would not blow over well."  
  
"So what do we'se do?" asked Blink.  
  
"We sorta have no choice" August sighed. She ran her hand through her hair, which is what she did whenever she was stressed. "We'll have to BS some story and convince our parents to let you guys stay with us. Probably in the basement."  
  
"Sounds complicated."  
  
"It is. It'll take brains and skill . . ."  
  
"Which you have very little of" interrupted Autumn with a grin.  
  
"Look who's talking! And it'll take some planning. But all five of us can probably think of something."  
  
"Wheah ah we'se now?" asked Mush still looking out the window but this time gapping at the huge building they were pulling up to.  
  
"At the mall. It's a big building with lots of stores. We can pretty much get everything here. Britt? August? How much money do you have?" Autumn said taking her wallet out of the back pocket of her well worn jeans.  
  
"I have $84.65" said August checking her wallet. Brittany parked the car in a vacant parking place not to far from on the entrances. She turned the engine off and looked in her purse.  
  
"$127.36, two checks, one maxed out credit card and my mom's credit card" she said with a sly smile.  
  
"And I have $88.25. That's about $300. I think we have enough for clothes for them, if we shop right we'll have a little left over for us."  
  
"Three hundred dollahs?" said Blink, his green eye wide. Mush had turned away from the window and his facial expression was about the same.  
  
"Yeah. Don't worry. Through out the ages to value of the dollar has changed, and people are making more money so it's easier to have more money. Minimum wage is somewhere around $5.50 an hour" Brittany explained.  
  
"Five bucks an houah?!? Wow!" exclaimed Mush. Brittany and August both opened their doors and climbed out of the car while Mush attempted to open his door. After fiddling with it for a little while Autumn leaned over him and unlocked it. He smiled sheepishly and opened the door. The three of them sitting in the back then got out of the car.  
  
"Yeah, so I guess that sounds like quite a lot of money for you guys, huh?" asked Autumn.  
  
"You'se could buy a nice dinnah wid dat amount of money!" Blink said. He then looked at the building they were standing in front of. "Deah gawd! Wheah ah we'se again? Dis place is huge!" the girls laughed.  
  
"Like I said before, we're at the mall. You can get practically anything here. Clothes, food, toys, you name it, they've got it!" Autumn spread her arms wide while describing the mall.  
  
"Papes?" asked Mush.  
  
"I . . ." Autumn put her arms down and scratched her head as she thought. "You know, I'm not sure."  
  
"Gotcha" gloated Mush. Before realizing what she was doing, Autumn poked Mush in the side, like Autumn normally did to her sister. Much to everyone's surprise, Mush jumped.  
  
"Oh mi gosh! You're ticklish" squealed Autumn in surprise.  
  
"Am not" Mush mumbled while blushing. The girls started laughing and joking about how cute that was.  
  
"Uh . . . hate ta break da pahty up, but ah we'se jus gonna stand heah or ah we'se gonna do anythin?" Blink asked loudly. The girls stopped laughing and Mush's cheeks turned a bit more of a normal color.  
  
"Yeah" replied Brittany. "The first step of shopping at the mall, is walking to the doors and opening them."  
  
"Dat's not what I'se meant" exasperated Blink. Everyone laughed and they made their way to the doors. Blink pulled one open. "Ladies foist."  
  
"August, what are you doing? He said LADIES first" teased Autumn as August made her way through the door.  
  
"You're right, he did. I don't see any ladies here, but after ladies some very mature girls. I don't know where you fit in Autumn" August retorted. Brittany followed the twins laughing. Blink and Mush were still standing at the door, neither of them moving.  
  
"Well Mush? I'se said ladies foist. What ah you'se waitin foah?" Blink asked with a smile. He gestured his arm through the door.  
  
"I'se waitin foah you'se Blink. You'se see I'm a gentleman and I too believe in ladies foist. Why haven't you'se gone in yet? Yoah a lady too" August looked at the stubborn boys.  
  
"I'll solve this" she grabbed the door from Blink. "Ladies. Boys. Newsies. Whatever the hell you are, just get in the damn building" Blink and Mush finally walked through the door, everyone laughing at the odd, but funny, solution to the situation. Mush stopped in his tracks, taken aback by the inside of the mall.  
  
"Damn! You'se can get everythin heah."  
  
"There's another floor . . . and plenty more halls" said Autumn with a smile. Mush's jaw dropped in amazement.  
  
"Two . . . two floors?" she stammered.  
  
"Yessiree" Brittany said. "Two floors. I think there's something like 289 stores. I think. That's just an estimate. Maybe that's how many stores there are on the first floor alone. I'm not sure though, we could always check a map . . ."  
  
"Shit" Blink blinked his one eye, taking everything in. "Dat's a lot of stoahs."  
  
"Yeah" August nodded. "So . . . where to girls? We need to buy clothes for the boys, they can't go around in Brittany's brothers clothes forever."  
  
"Well, one thing for sure is we're not going to go anywhere near Abercrombie, American Eagle OR Aeropostale" Autumn cut in.  
  
"Fine" responded August smugly. "Then we're not going to even come close to setting foot in Hot Topic!"  
  
"Girls" Brittany said holding up her hands and silencing the girls. "There's only one place we can go that will suit out needs" the girls grinned, all of them knowing where Brittany was referring to.  
  
"Kohl's!" they exclaimed in unison.  
  
"Coals?" said Mush raising an eyebrow.  
  
"As in charcoal coal?" asked Blink in confusion.  
  
"No" laughed August. "Not that kind of coals."  
  
"Come on" Autumn said sharing a wink with August and Brittany. "You'll see . . ."  
  
******************  
  
A/N- yes I know you guys missed me. I haven't been on in a while because I was on computer restriction, again, because my room was messy. I'm a teenager! I'm allowed to have a messy room. But I straightened it up because I missed seeing these lovely reviews that you're about to give me after you're finished reading this dumb ramble. You know what, just stop reading right now and hit the review button. I'm serious. Are you still reading? You're not very good with instructions are you? Well if you're still reading this pointless ramble, here's a point. PLEASE submit your ideas for what clothes to get the guys and where they would stay in your review . . . or e-mail it to me. THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!! I love you guys! 


End file.
